


In search for solace

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, code geass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: Euphemia is in need of someone to cheer her up but...





	

„Can I come in?“ Euphemia stood in front of his office with tears rolling down her face and a desperate, heart breaking expression lying within her beautiful blue eyes. He immediately took a step aside to let her enter, then led her to a chair at his desk, laying his hands on her shoulders and pushing her down onto the seat softly. He then sat down on the other side of the table and looked at her with compassion and sympathy. She didn’t need to say a word because he already knew that it was about the death of her beloved knight who had died protecting Euphis life. “I still cannot believe he’s gone..” she whispered with a trembling, hardly perceptible voice. “Oh Euphie. He would not want you to shed so many tears. It was his duty to protect you and you should be proud that you chose your knight so wisely. There is no need to be so sad.” She looked at him as if she had misunderstood something. “And what about love? Do you even know that?” she asked while anger started growing inside her. He tilted his head to his side and laid his hands onto the surface of the desk, giving her a smile full of pity that made her feel naïve und utterly stupid. “Stop it!” she shouted and started up, stared at her half-brother with dangerously twinkling eyes as if she tried to provoke a challenge. Schneizel now even laughed silently in amusement but remained seated. What threat could she be to him? Her lips trembled and she clenched her fists, while tears of both sadness and rage flowed down her cheeks, dropped and landed on the light red carpet. “How can you be so mean, Schneizel? Suzaku loved me and I loved him! Is it so hard to understand that I am sad about his decease?” She tried to be as calm as possible for she did not want to be angry nor was her intention to infuriate her brother. He sighed audibly and shook his head in disappointment. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, my poor, naïve little sister. Did your all so treasured knight make you believe that his heart truly beat for you and for you only?” he asked, now also arising from his seat and taking slow steps around the table. His voice was steady, soft even and there was no single hint of contempt or judgement in it. She was confused by his question as well as by the missing emotion. Unable to give an accurate answer, Euphemia distorted her lips with sullenness and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t you think it is a knight’s duty to give his princess exactly that feeling? Don’t you believe his destination is to give comfort and offer safety along with profound loyalty and passionate devotion?” Each word nourished the fury inside her and induced her to take a step into Schneizels direction, as if she was opposing him in combat. He was only inches away, towering above her und looking into her eyes with blatant interest. What would she answer? “How dare you say that?!” She yelled with her already high voice getting even higher. His words had made her beliefs falter, her whole world was in a critical state, ever ready to implode into a thousand pieces. “I know he loved me and...” “Oh drop it”, he mocked her, grinning arrogantly yet he still was highly focused on her next moves. “I hate you! You are mean and cold and you don’t know anything about anyone! Suzaku…” “Enough!” he barked, still calm but obviously ordering her to do so. „You are a monster, Schneizel, I hate you so much, that“, she began but got interrupted quickly, when his right hand dashed towards her and grabbed her neck very roughly. Euphie startled, with her eyes wide open and an expression of fear and desperation in them. “Schneizel…” He squeezed her neck even harder, forcing her to get onto her knees. “Please, you are hurting me…” “Oh, do I?” His voice still was extraordinary calm but there was a small arousal in it, hardly hearable but still there. “You, my dear sister, have acted irreverent and discourteous. You cannot really expect me to ignore your behaviour as if nothing had happened.” He smirked and released her from his grasp. “Now stand up.” “Please”. Euphemia whimpered silently with tears glittering inside her eyes but did not delay his command. “Good girl.” Seeing his sister in that condition excited him but he wanted to expand this agitation for as long as possible. He took slow steps, encircling her a few times until he stood behind her, so close that his hip was in touch with her bottom. “Bow over the desk.” He susurrated with a slightly trembling voice, staring at her pretty pink hair, that fell perfectly over her back. “What?!” She squeaked in panic and wanted to straighten up. “I said, BOW.” Schneizel again used his right hand to bend her over the table while his other hand lifted up her dress. “You deserve some sort of punishment, don’t you think, little sister?” Her heart was racing when his fingers slipped along her rear and she wanted to free herself somehow, but his body was now pressing against hers with such an intensity that she was nearly unable to breathe. She gasped but he even squeezed her harder against the adamant surface while his left hand brushed through her hair, first gently but then pulling the pink strands rather roughly. Tears were unstoppably running down her face and mixed with her sobbing it aroused him to a greater extent than before and also a lot more intense. “Stop it, please!” He raised his hand and let it dash onto one of her butt cheeks. She immediately cried out in pain, what only increased his amusement as well as his excitement. “You may scream as you like, no one will help you, Euphie. The more you misbehave though, the harder will get your penalty.” Yet again he did the same thing as before, his fingers leaving burning marks on her chilly skin. She bit her lip in agony, not only because of the physical pain but also because of this hopeless, maddening situation. “Did your beloved knight also do this with you?” He whispered with a voluptuous voice, his breathing getting a tad louder and more uncontrolled than before. “Did he touch your skin like I do right now?” He asked while the tips of his fingers entered her panties on the front side. She moaned in displeasure and shame. “Answer me.” “N-no... he did not…” “Do you like it?” She remained silent. “I asked if you like it.” His voice now had a harsh sound in it but he still received no answer from her, only heard her silent crying which she tried to suppress. Grinning demonically he suddenly turned her around and threw her onto the table on which she had laid. Euphemia stared at him, expecting to see excitement or lust inside his eyes but there was nothing, not a single bit of an emotion. He still had this cold façade adorning his face. She wanted to pull her dress down again but he interrupted her at once by grasping her throat. “Why can’t you just be tame, my darling sister? I have to hurt you and that is not my intention. Not at all.” The seemingly innocent undertone that resonated with his voice was impossible to miss. “N-no please... ““Do you want to be a good, little girl?” The flood of tears that had stopped only moments ago yet again began to flow. She squinted her eyes as hard as she could so she did not have to look at her brother, how he bent over her and examined every single movement, every muscle trembling and her skin shivering because of his words. He started choking her due to lack of an answer. “Come on, Euphie, don’t act coy. “ “Yes… yes”, she panted while the tight grasp of his hand around her neck suddenly disappeared. “Yes what?” “I w-want to be a good little girl”, she repeated obediently, finally realizing that her resistance was in vain and solely brought her more pain than necessary. “I almost forgot what kind of a well-mannered, young lady you could be, my darling sister. Surely such behaviour must be rewarded.” Grinning maliciously he slowly put aside the fabric between her legs and started touching her softly, even fondly. A quiet moan of pleasure escaped her lips and her cheeks immediately turned red because she felt ashamed of herself. It was her brother who caressed her so gently, not her knight or another man of the court. It was not natural and yet it somehow felt good and definitely not wrong. He watched her face, noticed that her tense muscles relaxed visibly and that her hip stretched itself towards his fingers. She opened her eyes a bit just to see that he was still studying her face, obviously enjoying what he did with her. “I can induce a feeling of bliss and contentment if you want me to. I can make you forget for a few precious moments. Let you forget about your deceased knight and war, Japanese and Britannian.” “Ngh...” Her resistance was not broken entirely, she tried to squeeze her thighs together but his remaining hand was still stronger than her legs. “Schneizel.” It was the first time she dared looking at him with her eyes all open. “Brother... please don’t.” She even begged him to refrain from further touching her but all he could do was smiling superiorly yet also somehow indulgently, while two of his graceful, slim fingers slid into her warm, pulsating flesh. She reared up, overwhelmed by both stinging pain and the bittersweet, strange feeling she could not describe. He laughed quietly while his fingers disappeared inside of her, came back a second later only to repeat this agitation over and over again. “Apparently you seem to relish what I do.” She instantly shook her head while burying her face into the palms of her hands. Once more he giggled quietly and leaned in a bit more, with his subtle, blonde hair falling into his forehead. Her moaning intensified and even got a tad louder but she still was begging him to stop and get away from her. There was no reason for him to do so. He enjoyed to see her being at his mercy, squirming under the conjunction of his skin with her own and being torn between shame, humility and the promising sensation growing inside her lower waist. He began to move his fingers faster and faster, with each push her voice increased in volume and intensity. “S-stop…” she objected but he did not listen and continued relentlessly. “This is the reward you earned for yourself, sweet sister. Why won’t you accept the gift that I offer?” Her entire body started shaking, she was unable to control herself and actually bit on her lower lip so hard that it began to bleed. “Please…” The tone in her voice pleaded for both end of her misery yet also for a completion of what his fingers had begun. “Mhhh…” Her hip kept moving towards him, letting his digits in even deeper and then suddenly she reared up from the desk once more with her head in her neck, the pink hair hanging loosely in the air and the thighs trembling like aspen leaves. It was a gift to see her like that, with bright red burning cheeks, a released although only little smile and some of the strands falling randomly into her innocent face. She let out a deep-drawn sigh and slowly glided back onto the surface while she turned her head to the side. She breathed heavily and although she felt satisfied the shame weighed even heavier on her chest. Tears burnt in her eyes like hellfire itself, with a small gesture she wiped them away and stared at her brother who had not moved till then. “You see, Euphie, as long as a man does not make you feel like this he does not truly love you.” Schneizel said while looking at her with a kind and warm expression in his eyes, then leaving the office without losing another word.


End file.
